


i've tasted blood and it is sweet

by astrocastiel (WhoaItsMarie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, Detective Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Art, Kissing, M/M, Vampires, Violence, sergeant bucky barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaItsMarie/pseuds/astrocastiel
Summary: Detective Romanoff cleared her throat, grabbing Detective Rogers’ attention. “The NYVPD are here to see you,” she said, gesturing to Bucky and Clint. Bucky met Detective Rogers’ gaze as he turned to them, and a rush of realization hit Bucky all at once.“Steve?” he whispered, his eyes growing wide. Detective Rogers gave Bucky a shy smile.   “Steve Rogers?” His voice rose with excitement. If Bucky were human, his heart would be fluttering. “What are the odds?” Bucky added, pulling Steve into his arms. Steve’s arms tightened just a little around Bucky’s frame, and he melted into his hold.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first stucky fic is finally here and so excited for everyone to read my contribution to the Captain America Reverse Big Bang!
> 
> First off, I would like to thank my artist/beta, [airafleeza](https://twitter.com/airafleeza) who has been so helpful when it came to brainstorming ideas for the fic, cheering me on as I worked on this, and for drawing this amazing piece of art. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this fic <3

Paperwork. It wasn’t something Bucky particularly enjoyed doing first thing in the morning, especially right as he entered the office. He dropped the stack of folders on his desk and shrugged off his coat, hanging it over the back of his chair. Bucky walked over to the coffee maker and browsed through his options. Metal fingers slid over the boxes until they stopped on caramel--one of his favorites. He set it next to the coffee maker, pressing the power button. The sound of water boiling erupted from the machine. Once the water finished preheating, Bucky popped the coffee pod in place and set a mug underneath the nozzle.

Bucky leaned against the table, inhaling the comforting scent of caramel coffee. When the coffee had finished, Bucky took his mug over to the table above the mini fridge. He pulled out the caramel creamer, took out a packet of blood, and poured them into the mug. After stirring, Bucky brought the mug to his lips. When the faint scent of blood hit his nose, he moaned. The pressure in his gums eased up, his fangs no longer threatening to drop.

The small sip of coffee sent a warm feeling down his throat and into his stomach. Just this one cup of coffee and already his morning was made a little better. He sat the mug on his desk, took a seat, leaned back, and eyed the dreadful pile of paperwork that needed to be reviewed.

"Let's get started," Bucky whispered to himself. He picked up a pen and flipped to the first page.

Every week Bucky reviewed dozens of files on reported crimes, all of which involved one thing: vampires. He hadn’t always worked for the New York Vampire Police Department, not until after his accident that is. Before transferring over to the NYVPD, Bucky worked as a detective for the Staten Island precinct. Most of the crimes he investigated were committed by humans and only a few involved vampires. Since he’d hardly ever been around them, the knowledge he had about vampires was very little.

That changed a few weeks after his twenty-sixth birthday when Bucky got into a horrific car accident, leaving him near-death. His left arm was completely mangled, leaving doctors with only one option: amputation. When Bucky first came too, he couldn’t recall anything that had happened within those few hours after being transported to the hospital. Everything was a blur. What he did remember was the agonizing pain he felt and how scared he was to find his left arm missing. He was terrified when the doctors explained that while he needed extensive surgery, he might not make it off the table. He was terrified when they gave him the option of becoming a vampire, but Bucky didn’t want his life to end. He had barely experienced life. That night, he made his choice.

A few months later, Bucky was approached by Tony Stark with an offer that he couldn’t refuse: a special prosthetic arm. The surgery and the therapy he went through was an agonizing process. By having the ability to heal quickly, Dr. Banner, a friend of Tony, had to create a serum that prevented Bucky from healing so the prosthetic could be attached properly.

A year later, he was able to return to work. Bucky was forced to learn about vampires. It took almost two years to completely understand and get used to his new abilities and strengths that he had gained. In those two years, he learned to accept himself and the lifestyle he was given after the bite.

Bucky read over the first file’s contents, looking over the photos taken at the crime scene, the evidence log, and civilian statements. The case closed within a few days after the suspect cracked under pressure. With the evidence found at the scene of the crime--fingerprints, the puncture wounds on the victim’s neck, and witnesses spotting the suspect leaving--the vampire knew he couldn’t get himself out of it. The suspect confessed to the crime the moment Clint entered the room.

After giving the file one last look over, Bucky dropped it in the metal bin sitting on his desk. _One down, too goddamn many to go_ , he thought with a groan. Before he could continue, there was a light knock on the door. Bucky looked up to find his partner, Clint.

"Hey, sorry to bother you Sarge, but we got a call from the Brooklyn precinct," he said, closing the door behind him. “About twenty minutes ago they received a call from a woman. Said she got in an argument with her vampire boyfriend, but they didn’t tell me about what.”

Bucky furrowed his brow. “And they need me to assist with an argument? An officer from our precinct can easily handle that.”

“That’s what I said, but they specifically asked for us. I guess it's a delicate situation and we’re better suited for the job.” Clint shrugged slightly. Bucky pushed himself up from the chair.

“Guess we should get moving. Call Wanda and Scott, let them know where we’re heading.” He pulled on his jacket, snatching his badge from his desk drawer and sliding his gun into his hip holster.

“Gotcha, Sarge,” Clint said, pulling out his cell. Bucky left his office and headed down to the parking lot with Clint following behind. They hopped into Bucky’s car and drove onto the main road straight into rush hour traffic.

Bucky groaned at the sight and flipped the switch to the police sirens, the red and blue lights flashing immediately. Several cars in front of them slowly began to part ways, leaving an opening for them to carefully drive through. Bucky gripped the steering wheel tightly, drumming his metal fingers against it as he made sure not to bump into anyone. They made it through and picked up the speed after a few blocks. They finally arrived on the scene, spotting two other cop cars. Bucky parked in the first spot he found and cut the car off.

“So,” Bucky started off, “who are we meeting from the Brooklyn NYPD?”

“Detective Rogers, I believe. Said we could meet him inside the lobby of the apartment complex,” Clint replied as he cleaned off his sunglasses and slipped them on.

“That’s a name I haven’t heard before. New guy?” he asked, as he stepped out the car.

“Yeah, I think he just transferred in a few months ago. Surprised we haven’t met him yet at previous crime scenes.”

A beam of light peeked over the brownstone homes across the way, shining brightly in Bucky’s face. The slightest feeling of pain started to build up in his eyes and he turned his back towards the sun. Rubbing his eyes to ease the ache, Bucky reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

Bucky and Clint walked down the sidewalk, arriving at the apartment complex to find two police officers lingering around the front of the complex. By the entrance, Bucky noticed a redhead leaning against the doors with a phone to her ear. They made eye contact for a few seconds. She mumbled something into the phone before pocketing it and approaching them.

“Can I help you guys with something?” she asked, crossing her arms--her demeanor a little stiff. Bucky quickly showed the woman his badge. Clint followed suit. She glanced at both of their badges before flashing hers.

“Detective Natasha Romanoff,” she said, dropping it around her neck.

“Yes, we got a call from Detective Rogers asking for assistance with a dispute between a couple, one of them being a vampire,” Bucky explained. Clint confirmed what he said with a nod.

“Right,” she said, offering her hand. Bucky shook her hand and smiled. “Detective Rogers is inside speaking with the landlord. I’ll take you to him.”

They followed her inside the complex to a brightly lit lobby. Clint whistled. The lobby wasn’t at all bad looking, Bucky agreed. Unlike his own apartment complex, this lobby was nicely decorated with greenery, flowers, and high-quality furniture. Detective Romanoff gestured towards the two men standing in the center of the lobby before pointing directly at one of them.

“There’s Detective Rogers.”

Standing in front of him was a tall blond man wearing a form-fitting navy blue button-up. Bucky couldn’t quite see the man’s entire face, but from that angle, Detective Rogers had a nice jawline. Bucky and Clint approached Rogers and the landlord, quietly waiting for them to finish their conversation. He managed to overhear Detective Rogers ask if the couple ever caused trouble in the past. Even his voice made Bucky melt a little.

“No, never! Matthew and Hayley have been the perfect tenants. They always pay their rent on time, all the neighbors on their floor love them. Never received a single complaint about them,” the landlord explained, looking a little distraught. The redhead cleared her throat, grabbing Detective Rogers’ attention. He turned to Bucky, and he was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes he’s ever seen. Everything around Bucky seemed to come to a complete stop, and for a brief moment, nothing in the room mattered. Detective Rogers was beyond gorgeous. His face was clean-shaven, showing off a chiseled jawline. His hair was slicked back just a little, and that smile of his--it almost made Bucky feel a little weak in the knees.

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from staring at Detective Rogers’ soft bright blue eyes. There was something about him that looked familiar, but Bucky couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Perhaps he just had one of those faces. Bucky continued to look Detective Rogers up and down, eyes lingering over the muscles of his arms.

Detective Romanoff cleared her throat, grabbing Detective Rogers’ attention. “The NYVPD are here to see you,” she said, gesturing to Bucky and Clint. Bucky met Detective Rogers’ gaze as he turned to them, and a rush of realization hit Bucky all at once.

“Steve?” he whispered, his eyes growing wide. Detective Rogers gave Bucky a shy smile. “Steve Rogers?” His voice rose with excitement. If Bucky were human, his heart would be fluttering. “What are the odds?” Bucky added, pulling Steve into his arms. Steve’s arms tightened just a little around Bucky’s frame, and he melted into his hold.

Steve was the first to pull away, and Bucky let out an almost inaudible whimper, hoping Steve didn’t hear it. He wished he could hold him for just a little bit longer.

“I wasn’t quite sure if you’d remember me after all these years,” Steve chuckled softly, with a huge grin plastered across his face.

Bucky rested a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder. “I could never forget about you. Ever.” The blond ducked his head as his cheeks slowly grew to a light shade of pink. “So what happened? I thought you went to art school after graduation.”

Steve exhaled loudly and shoved his hands in his pockets. “It’s a long story,” he said softly, frowning. “I’ll tell you about it later. Yeah?” A lot must have happened in Steve’s life since he last saw him. Only knowing Steve during his junior year, Bucky learned that Steve loved art. It was his passion, and he was amazing at it. He remembered Steve putting together several portfolios, making sure they were perfect before sending them out along with the applications. Bucky was there when Steve got his first acceptance letter, and he was there when Steve left home. How close they were during that year, most would believe they kept in touch but sadly they didn’t. Things got rough for Bucky in his senior year, and from the looks of it, things got pretty rough for Steve too.

“Yeah, we can talk later,” Bucky said. It was quiet for only a moment before Steve started to speak.

“Right. We should head upstairs to the apartment and meet with my partner, Sam. He’s currently keeping the couple in check until you arrive,” he explained. Steve turned to the Romanoff. “Could you finish taking his statement?” He gestured to the landlord.

“Of course,” she replied, taking the small notebook and pen from Steve’s hands.

“Thanks, Nat,” he smiled, softly. His gaze met with Bucky’s. “I’ll debrief you on the way up.”

Steve led the way to the elevator, pressing the button when they arrive. He turned to lean against the wall and watched Bucky with bright eyes. A few seconds had gone by before Steve spoke up, eyes still on Bucky.

“I appreciate you agreeing to come out to help. I haven’t been at the precinct long, but everyone there has talked highly about you and your team,” he said before the elevator let out a high pitch ping. The doors slid open, and everyone piled on. As the doors closed behind them, the elevator jerked suddenly before moving up.

“No problem, but I’m not quite sure what we could possibly help with. Usually, we’re called for more crucial crimes--murders, physical fights, you name it. My team is hardly ever called out for disputes against couples,” Bucky said, crossing his arms.

“I know, and that’s what Sam told me after I suggested I give you guys a call. But I think you’d be perf--” Steve slowly trailed off. Bucky noticed Steve’s eyes were looking not at him directly, but more at his metal arm. His brows scrunched together the more he stared at it. This wasn’t anything new to Bucky. People are always staring at his arm, which at first made Bucky feel very uncomfortable. He hated being watched, and it caused him to feel insecure. To avoid the stares from strangers, Bucky would often wear a lot of long sleeve shirts and jackets to hide his metal arm. He even went as far as to wear gloves even on a hot summer day.

He knew Steve wanted to ask what happened. Bucky could see it in Steve’s eyes that he wanted to, but Bucky didn’t remember him as an intrusive type of person.

“I’d be perfect for?” Bucky spoke up. Steve looked up at Bucky, his cheeks turning a slight red from embarrassment.

“You’d be the perfect person to talk with the boyfriend,” Steve whispered, still distracted by Bucky’s arm.

“Let me guess, the boyfriend is a vampire?” Clint asked. Steve turned to the detective and nodded. “So what exactly is the dispute between the couple?”

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open. Steve tilted his head and gestured to the hall as Bucky and Clint stepped off the elevator. The doors closed behind them, leaving them in a hallway.

“The girlfriend called us and explained her boyfriend had become upset. She wasn’t afraid of him but was afraid he might do something stupid or would regret later on.,” Steve said, moving his hands around. Bucky couldn’t help but smile just a little. Steve always talked with his hands--something Bucky always found to be quite cute. “When we arrived at the apartment, we found out the boyfriend asked her about the bite. I felt this was a delicate subject, which is why I called you. I figured you could talk some sense into the guy.”

“I assume the girlfriend turned him down?” Bucky assumed.

“She didn’t. Said she needed more time to think about it but I guess that’s not what the boyfriend wanted to hear.”

“So there’s a chance she’ll accept the bite from him. I mean, she didn’t flat out say no. She just needs more time to think about it,” Clint said, with Bucky agreeing. The choice of becoming a vampire wasn’t something that could be answered on the spot without question. Something life changing needed to be thought out carefully. For Bucky, he wasn’t given time to think about it--to weigh out the pros and cons of becoming a vampire. He wasn’t given the chance to think about what his life would be like as a vampire or if he was ready to go through the pain of seeing his family and friends grow old while he stayed the same. The options he was given were life or death. Bucky didn’t want to die.

“Doesn’t matter to him. By asking for more time, it felt like she was telling him no,” Steve replied. They arrived at the apartment door, and Steve knocked. “Sam, open up!”

The door swung open revealing a man standing on the other side. He looked around Steve, checking out Bucky and Clint before looking back at him. “You finally brought backup,” Sam grinned, crossing his arms. “Took you long enough. The boyfriend looks like he’ll snap any second, and you know I wouldn’t stand a chance against him.”

“Well, we’re here so you don’t have anything to worry,” Steve said, rolling his eyes, “Sam, I’d like you to meet Sergeant Bucky Barnes and Detective Clint Barton.” Sam smiled, shaking both of their hands.

“So vampires, huh? I’m glad you fellas were able to make some time and lend us humans some help,” he said.

“No problem, we’re happy to help out any way we can,” Bucky replied. Sam turned on his heels and headed down the hallway of the apartment into the living room. Bucky started to enter the apartment when Clint patted him on the back.

“You seem like you got this covered, I think I’ll head back downstairs, get a statement from the landlord for our records. And I’ll speak with Natasha to see if she has any other information pertaining to his,” Clint said. Bucky nodded and watched Clint head down the hall to the elevator. Bucky turned to see Steve waiting for him in the hall of the apartment. The blond gave him a shy smile before following after Sam.

Bucky entered the fairly dimmed living room and took off his sunglasses. There sitting on the couch, sitting apart from each other, was the couple. Bucky made eye contact with the boyfriend, whom he sensed didn’t like the fact another vampire was there. He watched the boyfriend tilt his head, cracking his neck before revealing his fangs. These gestures were a form of intimidation, but Bucky wasn’t afraid of the guy.

“What’s he doing here?” the guy growled, glaring at Bucky with bright piercing eyes.

“This is Sergeant Barnes from the NYVPD. He’s here to talk to the both of you, if that’s okay,” Steve explained, worry washing over his face. The boyfriend huffed loudly. “Barnes, this is Hayley and Matthew.” Hayley waved. Matthew leaned forward, folding his hands together and stared intensely at Steve. The way he was looking at Steve gave Bucky an unsettling feeling in his gut.

“To talk? Or were the two of you afraid I’d overpower you?” Matthew smirked, laughing softly. Bucky took a step forward, putting himself between Matthew and Steve.

“As Detective Rogers said, I’m only here to talk,” Bucky reassured, rolling up his jacket sleeve, showing off his metal arm. Matthew took the hint and leaned back against the couch. Steve spoke up from behind Bucky, stepping up beside him.

“I only asked Sergeant Barnes to speak with you on this matter because I thought you’d be more comfortable talking with another vampire rather than a human,” Steve explained. Matthew sighed with a shrug.

“And I--we appreciate it,” Hayley said, giving Matthew a stern look.

“So,” Bucky started to say as he clapped his hands together, “Hayley, can you explain to me how this all started? I want to get your side of the story before I speak with Matthew.” Bucky pulled out a small notepad and pen from his jacket pocket and took a seat. Hayley sighed softly.

“I want to start by saying I love you, Matthew, and the last five years have been the best. Since we started dating--the bite has never crossed my mind. I know it’s something I should have taken the time to think about already, but I didn’t,” she said, her voice trembling a little. She looked up at Bucky, her eyes glossing over. “Earlier, Matthew told me he wanted us to be together forever. He wanted me to accept the bite, and I told him flat out I needed to think about it. The bite is a big deal--it’s life-changing.” Hayley stopped to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. 

“It is a big deal,” Bucky agreed.

“I thought he understood that I needed time, but then he became angry. He told me if I loved him that much, I shouldn’t need time to think about,” she added. Bucky balled his hand into a fist, slightly angry by Matthew’s behavior. Hayley grew quiet for a moment, collecting herself. “How long did it take you to decide?” she asked, her gaze meeting with his. Bucky shifted in his seat and glanced at Steve for a quick moment, who gave him a comforting smile.

Bucky blew out air. “Uh, not long. I was in an accident a few years back. The doctor told me there was a slim chance I’d survive the surgery, so he gave me an alternative. I became a vampire and survived.” Bucky stared at the floor, avoiding the looks from everyone in the room.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked,” Hayley apologized, sadly. Bucky waved his hand.

“It’s okay. While I don’t regret it, it's going to be tough watching my family and friends grow old,” he said. The conversation flatlined into an awkward silence. “Is that something that’s keeping you from accepting the bite?” Bucky asked. Hayley nodded.

“Whatever…”Matthew muttered, stood from the couch and rushed out of the room into the next. Hayley sighed.

“I’ll go check on him,” Bucky suggested, as he followed behind Matthew into the kitchen. Bucky entered the kitchen and found Matthew leaning over the center island with his head resting on his folded hands.

“Hayley is the love of my life,” he said, quietly, “We’ve been together for five years and I thought she would say yes without a second thought. It hurts that I may not live forever with her.” Bucky took a seat on the kitchen stool across from Matthew. He folded his arms and left Matthew alone to think for a moment.

“Deep down, maybe she wants to be with you forever, but you have to see it from her viewpoint of things. Now I don’t know how long you’ve been a vampire and whether or not the decision was easy for you, but for her it isn’t so easy.,” Bucky said, calmly. Matthew looked up at him. “I truly believe she’ll say yes, but you have to give her some time until then.”

“Okay,” Matthew whispered. Bucky reached over the counter and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Things started to seem to be okay. Bucky hoped Matthew understood that Hayley needed the space, and if she needed all the time in the world to think over her decision, he would give it to her. They returned to the living, and Hayley rushed to Matthew pulling him into a hug. He held her tightly, mumbling a few words in her ear making her laugh. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“We’ll leave you two alone to talk, but if you ever need anything,” Bucky offered, handing Matthew his business card. They all bid the couple goodbye and headed out of the apartment.

“That honestly ended up better than expected,” Bucky said right as the apartment door shut behind them.

“I agree. The way Matthew was staring at you, Barnes..,” Sam said, letting out a whistle, “I’m sure you could have handled yourself though.”

When they got on the elevator, Bucky noticed Steve was being awfully quiet. He peeped at the blond from the corner of his eye. Steve looked as if he was lost in thought--like something was on his mind. Bucky nudged him in the side softly. Steve looked over at Bucky, raising an eyebrow.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, concerned. Steve huffed loudly, grabbing Sam’s attention.

“Yeah, I’m alright, but that has to be rough. For the both of them,” he replied. Steve started to chew on his lower lip as if he had something else to say. “Sorry if I’m crossing the line, but did you ever date a human?” There was a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Bucky ran a hand over his face, “I’ve had hookups here and there, but I haven’t dated anyone since I became a vampire.” He wasn’t mentally prepared to date anyone at the time when he was first turned. He wanted to solely focus on himself and get to know everything about vampirism. For safety reasons, he felt it wouldn’t be safe for a human to be around a newborn who hadn’t quite learned how to control their hunger.

“Would you?” Steve asked, his face becoming a little flushed. Bucky smiled.

“Depends on the person, but yeah. I’d date a human,” Bucky said, biting his lip softly. Steve smiled back. The elevator reached the lobby level, and the doors slid open. Clint was there standing by the front desk chatting with Natasha. They were getting along fairly well, Bucky noticed. Natasha had a smile on her face, and Clint began to laugh at something she said.

“First you two, and now them,” Sam groaned. Bucky noticed Steve covering his own face as he shook his head at Sam. They approached Clint and Natasha and the laughter stopped and was replaced with a look of concern.

“How did everything go up there?” Natasha asked. Sam stepped up next to her and leaned against the front desk.

“Better than I had expected. The boyfriend felt threatened at first because he thought Barnes was there to strong-arm him,” Sam said in a nonchalant tone. “Not going to lie, I did feel a lot better with him there. The way the boyfriend acted put me on edge.”

“It’s okay to admit that I was only there as the bodyguard,” Bucky said with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever, man. You can think what you want, but know we really did call you to talk some sense into the guy.” Bucky held up his hands. “Anyway, I’ll wait for you in the car, Steve. See you around, bodyguard.” Sam chuckled as he pushed himself away from the desk and headed out the lobby door.

“That’s my cue. I’ll see you back at the precinct, Steve. It was nice meeting you Sergeant Barnes,” Natasha said. Bucky nodded.

Clint nodded his head towards the door, “I’m going to walk her out. I’ll meet you at the car,” he said, following after Natasha and leaving Bucky and Steve alone in the lobby. Bucky turned to the blond with a smile.

“Good people you got there,” he said, nodding at Natasha. Steve ran his hand through his hair and chuckled happily.

“Yeah, they’re the best.” The pair grew quiet for a moment. “Thanks again for helping out. I hope you don’t believe that whole bodyguard thing. I really thought you’d be the right person to speak with Matthew,” Steve assured him, sliding his hands into the pockets of his pants. Steve hadn’t changed one bit since high school, Bucky thought. He was still the type of guy that made sure everyone was okay.

“I was only joking, I know you can take care of yourself. You don’t need a vampire around to protect you.” Steve smiled shyly. Bucky placed a gentle hand on Steve’s arm, giving a light reassuring squeeze. “It was really great seeing you again, Steve,” Bucky said, softly. The blond ducked his head, trying to hide his face. Bucky could see the light tint of pink covering his cheeks. _‘I missed you’_ is what Bucky wanted to say, but he didn’t want to make things awkward. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, actually--do you think you’d have time to come by the office later on. I’d like to go over a few things for our records from today if that’s okay,” Steve said, looking up from underneath those long lashes of his.

“Yeah, I can drop by later on,” Bucky replied. While his actions didn’t show it, Bucky felt relieved that he didn’t have to create an excuse to see Steve. A _‘I-wanted-to-see-you-the-minute-you-drove-away-so-I’m-just-stopping-by’_ wasn’t going to cut it. Since the moment he realized one of Brooklyn’s detectives was Steve, all those feelings he’s had for the blond came rushing back. Feelings that he never confessed to Steve--feelings he hoped deep down Steve felt the same.

“Perfect, I’ll see you then,” Steve beamed.

They both said their goodbyes once they got outside. Bucky and Clint headed back to their precinct to write their report. The rest of the day dragged on for what felt like hours, and Bucky blamed it on Steve. Ever since they parted ways, Bucky became impatient. He couldn’t keep still as he thought about Steve.

When six o’clock came around, Bucky announced to his team that he was heading home for the night. Clint decided to stick around for another hour while Scott and Wanda were in the interview room discussing their case from earlier. Bucky sprinted to the car and drove over to the Brooklyn precinct.

Bucky arrived at the precinct and flashed his badge to the guard when he entered the building. He took the elevator up to the second floor and walked down the quiet hall into the squad room. The first person he spotted was Sam sitting at his desk talking with Natasha. They didn’t notice him at first, but when he approached the desk, Sam smiled.

“Sergeant Barnes,” he started to say. Natasha turned on her heels and smirked. “Are you looking for Steve or is there something else we can help you with?” He leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed behind his head.

“I’m here to meet with Steve. He asked me to stop by before he got off of work,” Bucky said, glancing around to realize Steve was nowhere in sight. Sam gestured to the empty desk across from his.

“That’s Steve’s desk, you can have a seat there. He’ll be back in second--Captain Fury called him in the office for a brief moment,” Sam explained.

Bucky pulled out the chair from under the desk and sat down. Taking out his phone, Bucky scrolled through his emails and notifications to pass the time until Steve returned. Steve held a hand over his mouth as he paced back and forth until he noticed Bucky sitting at his desk. His face became relaxed--eyes softening a bit with a small smile.

“Hey, you made it,” he said, walking up to Bucky and leaned against the desk. Bucky slipped his phone into his pocket.

“I said I would. Everything okay?” he asked, worryingly. Steve sighed, tilting his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He brought his gaze down, making eye contact with Bucky.

“I’m fine, mostly. It’s just this case we’ve been covering for the past few weeks hasn’t been going well. We have no leads, no suspects. Nothing,” he said, angrily. Bucky frowned.

“We’ll find something, don’t beat yourself up over it,” Natasha interjected.

“Yeah, as much as it sucks, eventually something will come up that will help us crack this case,” Sam added. Bucky could tell Steve was stressed. His facial expression and body language said it all. Perhaps this wasn’t the best time to talk about the events from earlier. What Steve probably needed at the moment was to head home.

“We can always talk tomorrow if you need to take off,” Bucky offered. Steve shook his head. Stubborn like always, Bucky thought. Before either of them could speak, Natasha stepped in.

“It seems like it’s been a long day for everyone. Why don’t we call it a night and start fresh in the morning? Hmm?” she said, closing her laptop. Steve let out a sigh. “We can hit up that restaurant that you like so much.” She smirked.

“Sure, why not,” Steve replied. Everyone started to pack up their belongings while Bucky sat awkwardly at the desk. While it sucked that he drove over here and it was decided they’d talk about the event tomorrow, Bucky was happy that he got to see Steve for a bit.

Bucky stood up. “We can always discuss things over the phone,” he said, unwillingly. Steve stopped packing and looked at Bucky with sad eyes.

“If that’s what you want to do.”.

“Yeah, a phone call is fine.”

“Alright,” Steve said, frowning.

“See you around, Steve,” Bucky said, waving goodbye. He slowly headed down the hallway to the elevator. As he waited for it to arrive, he turned his head and put all his focus into listening in on the three detectives.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Natasha urged.

“It’s been almost ten years since I’ve seen him, Nat. He has his own life and friends. I’m sure he doesn’t want to come with us to the bar,” Steve snapped back.

“But you’re a friend,” she added. Bucky could hear Steve sighing.

“Okay, yeah an old friend. I don’t know if you hadn’t noticed, but I’m human and he’s a vampire. I’m pretty sure he’d rather hang out with his own than a human. Plus, the restaurant barely has drinks or food for vampires. I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable and not have a good time,” Steve argued.

Bucky groaned. Steve never gave himself enough credit. Besides, becoming a vampire didn’t mean he forgot all about his human friends. Bucky still hung out from time to time with a few coworkers from the last precinct that he worked at.

“If you don’t ask him, then I will,” Natasha threatened. The elevator startled Bucky, disrupting his focus. The doors slid open and he stared into the empty car. Before he knew it, he was heading back down the hall into the squad room to find Steve and Natasha staring intensely at each other.

Natasha gaze met with Bucky’s and a sly smile spread across her face, “Hey Bucky--” she started to say. Steve jumped up from the chair, grabbing Bucky by his metal arm and pulled him to the side.

“Hey so, I was wondering--do you want to come with us? If you’re free, that is. I’m not entirely sure if there’s anything for you to eat, and I understand if you don’t want to tag along.” Steve rambled on. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh a little at how cute Steve was.

“Steve,” he interrupted. The blond stopped mid-sentence, his face flushing a bit. “Yeah, I’d love to go,” Bucky replied, grinning. Steve smiled. “I’m sure I can find something on the menu.”

Bucky headed down to the lobby to wait for Steve, Natasha, and Sam. While waiting, he sent a quick text to Clint.

 **Bucky** | Wanna go to a restaurant?

 **Clint** | You ask me this now, right as I get home. Not sure if I want to go back out.

 **Bucky** | I’ll rephrase: do you want to go to a restaurant with me, Steve, Sam, and Natasha?

 **Clint** | Address?

Bucky chuckled at Clint’s quick response. He typed in the address of the restaurant and sent it to Clint, to which he replied that he’d be there in fifteen minutes. Bucky slipped his phone away, and five minutes later Steve stepped off the elevator sporting a long sleeve henley and a nice jacket in hand.

“You changed?” Bucky looked at him approvingly.

“Yeah, I always keep a spare change of clothes in my locker for moments like these,” Steve stated.

Sam and Natasha walked out. They all headed to the parking lot, hopping in their own cars. Bucky pulled up to the restaurant at the same time as the others. He shut his car off and waited on the sidewalk.

Looking through the large windows, the inside of the bar had a welcoming atmosphere. It wasn’t huge like other bars Bucky had been too, and the lights were fairly dim and not too bright which Bucky was pleased with. There wasn’t much of a crowd either. He could see several empty booths towards the back of the bar. Along the walls behind the bartender was a vast selection of alcohol and a sign right above the register that said _‘serves blood’_. Steve walked up behind Bucky, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Hey, we can head inside and grab a booth. Sam and Natasha are still looking for a parking spot,” he said, pointing to the small parking lot across the street. A waitress greeted them with a smile from behind a wooden podium when they walked inside.

“Hi and welcome! How many in the party?” she asked as she started to pull out a few menus from behind the podium.

“A party of four,” Steve said.

“Five,” Bucky corrected. Steve raised a brow. “I asked Clint if he wanted to join us, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine. The more the merrier!” Steve said, happily. They followed the waitress to one of the empty towards the back of the bar. On the way, Bucky spotted a few vampires sitting together. One of them made eye contact and nodded to him. Bucky nodded in return. The waitress gestured to the booth and Steve slid into one of the seats. Bucky took the seat on the opposite of Steve. The menus were placed on the table along with napkins and a few straws.

“Can I start you off with something to drink?” she asked sweetly, pulling out a notepad from her apron.

“I’ll have a beer,” Steve said.

“I’ll take Jack and Coke with a little blood,” Bucky replied. The waitress left to grab their drinks, giving them a few moments to look over the menu and a chance for the rest of the party to arrive. Not too long after, Bucky spotted Natasha and waved to her, grabbing her attention. She made a hand gesture to someone behind her and headed in their direction with Sam and Clint in tow.

“Look who I found outside,” Natasha announced, taking a seat next to Steve. Clint waved and sat next to Bucky. Sam followed.

“Maybe you should sit over here, Sam. Bucky looks a bit squished.” Natasha laughed a little.

“Our side of the booth can’t handle all this muscle,” Clint said, holding up his arm to flex. Natasha snorted. Sam rolled his eyes as he moved into the booth next to Natasha.

“What muscle?” she joked, winking at Clint. Bucky laughed quietly as he continued to look over the menu. Soon the waitress returned with their drinks, placing them down on coasters.

“I see the party is all here. What can I get for the rest of you?” Looking over the menu rather quickly, everyone called out their drink and food orders. After jotting things down, the waitress took away the menus and headed towards the kitchen.

The table grew quiet as everyone pulled out their cells and began tapping away at the screens. Bucky didn’t bother to check his own phone. Instead, he looked around the bar to people watch. They hadn’t been there for too long and already the place was becoming packed with tons of people crowding around the bar, trying to grab the bartender’s attention. He noticed a couple having a heated makeout session at the end of the bar and another couple dancing drunkenly together.

Their waitress returned with plates of food, distributing them out on the table. Soon the conversations started back up as everyone dove into their food. Bucky took a sip of his drink and nibbled on a plate of fries he ordered. He caught Steve watching him closely.

“What’s up?” he asked, stuffing several fries in his mouth. Steve took a bite of his burger and pointed at the plate in front of Bucky.

“I thought vampires didn’t eat food and just survived mainly off of blood,” he questioned.

“Technically, we don’t have to eat food, but I love french fries and it isn’t going to harm me if I eat them,” he replied, eating several more fries. Steve mouth an _“oh”_ and returned to eating.

“So, I heard you say you knew Steve back in high school. Is that where you two first met?” Sam questioned, taking a bite of his own food. Bucky took a sip of his Jack and Coke.

“Uh, yeah. I moved to New York from Indiana during the summer and started my junior year that semester. It was rough for the first few weekends because I was a shy person. Socializing with others was a bit hard for me, but Steve introduced himself to me and we hit it off,” Bucky said, smiling at Steve. Sam grinned.

“What was Steve like back in high school? He always avoids the question when it comes up. He knows what sports I played, who my prom date was, and a few embarrassing moments, but I know nothing about him during that time,” he said, squinting his eyes at the blond. Steve rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t told you anything because my high school years were really boring. I never played any type of sport other than the ones in gym class. I didn’t join any after-school clubs. I did go to prom though,” Steve said, the corner of his mouth turning up a little. Steve’s senior prom was the only prom, Bucky ever went to. Despite the disappointed looks from girls when they saw Bucky with Steve that night. it was more disappointing for Bucky, who didn’t go as Steve’s date, but as a friend.

“Stubborn. Steve was really stubborn, but I see that hasn’t changed,” Bucky teased. “But really sweet and kind. Steve was my first friend when I started that year. One day during history class, this punk randomly sits next to me and asks to be my partner for some group project. After that, he continued to sit in that same seat, always making small talk and then boom. We became best friends,” Bucky said happily.

Steve always made sure Bucky felt included. If they weren’t out together with friends, they were over each other’s houses. They became almost inseparable that year--that is until Steve left for college and Bucky stayed local.

They continued the conversation and finished up their meals. The waitress came around, clearing off the table and bringing Steve another beer. After eleven, Natasha and Clint decided to call it a night, leaving Bucky, Steve, and Sam at the table.

Steve drank half of his beer before announcing that he could for another round.

“Don’t you think you should slow down? Have you forgotten what happens when you get drunk?” Sam laughed. Steve downed the second beer and waved over the waitress.

“One more beer, and another Jack and Coke with blood for my friend,” Steve ordered. The waitress brought both drinks back within minutes. Bucky could see the drinks were taking a toll on Steve. He was fumbling with words, his face becoming a little flushed. Vampires could have as many alcoholic drinks as they wanted and would never feel a bit of drunkenness. Back when Bucky was human, having just two drinks put him off balance.

“I’m going to head to the bathroom. Make sure he doesn’t order another drink,” Sam said, slipping out of the booth. Bucky nodded and turned back to Steve, who was staring at him with a wide smile.

“You okay?” Bucky chuckled, “What are you so happy about?”

Steve reached out towards Bucky’s metal hand resting on the table and took it in his own. “I’m just really happy that I got the chance to see you again. Y’know, I heard about you from someone at my precinct and I thought it was just a coincidence that someone had the same name as you. I didn’t believe it was actually you until I saw you today.”

“I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you in that lobby earlier either. Thought they were playing tricks on me, or it was someone that looked awfully like you, but there you were.” Bucky smiled.

“And there you were,” Steve repeated. The pair grew quiet with their hands still together. Steve started to softly rub his thumb over the cool metal of Bucky’s hand. Sam returned to the table and froze when he saw their hands together. He dropped in the seat of the booth with a tiny smirk.

The waitress passed by the table with their bill in hand. They all handed in their cards and signed their receipts when the bill holder was brought back to the table. As they were leaving the bar, Steve held tightly onto Bucky’s hand as he stumbled along. When they came out into the chilly air, Bucky passed Steve off to Sam. The blond let out a quiet whimper.

“I can’t believe he’s still a lightweight,” Bucky chuckled, a little surprised.

“You should see him after four shots of Jack. I should get him home though. I’ll see you around, Barnes,” Sam said.

Bucky waved goodbye to both detectives and headed to his car. He drove home in silence, thinking about Steve and what happened at the bar. To some, holding hands with a long time friend may not be a big deal, but for Bucky it was.

Bucky made it home within twenty minutes and trudged into his apartment, tossing his keys in the bowl sitting on the nightstand by the door. He hung up his jacket and headed to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of blood. With so much that had gone on that afternoon, Bucky hardly had the time to have his daily intake of blood, and the blood from the Jack and Coke was barely enough. Taking a seat on the couch, he sat there in the dark with only the light from the street shining in, thinking about Steve. His eyes gazed at his metal arm, picturing Steve’s hand in his like before.

On nights like this, Bucky wished he was human so he could sleep and not be left with his thoughts. He’ll admit, being a vampire had its good moments, such as the healing, the strength and speed. The downside of it all? He’d eventually outlive all his family and friends. He couldn’t sleep-- which for some could be considered a good thing, but for himself, it wasn’t. Bucky sat his glass down after taking a sip and stretched out across the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and reminisced.

The cold nights bundled up together in blankets on the couch watching movies until the sun came up. The summer before Steve left for college, they would drive out to the closest trail, go on hikes, and end their day with ice cream. What Bucky missed the most were the summer nights he’d spend in Steve’s bed. The blond would doze off before he had, and the moonlight would hit his skin just right. It was the most gorgeous sight that Bucky had ever seen.

These were all things Bucky wished he could experience again, despite how things were--with him being a vampire and Steve a human. As much as he longed for those moments, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him none of it would ever happen again.


	2. Chapter Two

A mixture of orange and yellow painted the sky’s horizon as the sun peered over the city. Bucky found it to be quite eerie, yet somewhat peaceful to see the streets bare of people and cars as he made his morning commute to Brooklyn’s coven. The coven was located where the city meets the countryside, far from people. Pulling up to a red light, Bucky pulled out his cell and sent a quick text to Thor, the coven’s leader, informing him that he’ll be arriving within a half hour. Before shutting off his screen, Bucky opened his Facebook, opening his photo albums and scrolled down to some of the first photos he had uploaded. He smiled softly, swiping through the many photos of him and a smaller Steve together as he reminisced over their high school days. The traffic light turned green, and Bucky dropped his phone into the passenger’s seat and pulled off.

The phone made a quiet chirp and Bucky glanced at the screen to see a text notification from Thor. In every region across the state of New York, it was mandatory for most NYVPD officers to check in monthly with their coven leaders. Any crime, big or small, committed by a vampire had to be reported and kept on record in their database where the council could access it at any time. That morning, Bucky had to make time to drop off the reports before his shift began.

Bucky turned onto a narrow road that led to a metal gate with high walls surrounding the property. Outside the gate stood a security booth. Bucky pulled up alongside it and rolled down his car window. A glass panel slid open revealing an unfamiliar man in a black suit. Bucky considered himself a regular at the coven and knew almost everyone living there. He had never seen this guy before in his life.

“State your business,” the man said, bitterly. Bucky rolled his eyes slightly at the tone the man had given him. Bucky took out his badge and flashed it at the man.

“Sergeant Bucky Barnes with the NYVPD. I’m here to speak with Thor--he’s expecting me,” Bucky replied. The man leaned out the window, taking the badge from Bucky’s hand. He examined the badge a little too closely for Bucky’s comfort and shot him a stern look. “I can give him a call to confirm,” he said slowly.

“Proceed,” the man replied nonchalantly and handed back the badge. The glass panel closed, and the gate slowly creaked open. Thor definitely hired an odd guy.

Bucky pulled through the gate and down a wide gravel road into a roundabout, parking his car close to the front door. Stepping out as he slipped on his sunglasses, Bucky walked to the trunk of the car and pulled out the large storage box full of folders containing the NYVPD records. He headed for the stairs, the gravel crunching beneath his shoes. When he reached the door, there was a brown-haired woman waiting for him with a smile.

The woman held up her arms, as he approached her. “Hello Bucky, it’s been a while,” she said. Resting the storage box on his hip, Bucky stepped into her arms, hugging her in a one-arm embrace.

“It has, hasn’t it?” he said, hugging her tightly. “How’ve you been, Valkyrie?”

“Good as usual, and yourself?” she asked.

“Uh, actually things have been pretty good.” They pulled apart, and Bucky held up the storage box. “These are the records from the last two months. I hope Thor is ready to look over roughly a hundred documents.”

“I’m sure Thor will be thrilled when he sees the box,” she laughed, stepping aside to let Bucky in. The door shut behind them and they walked into the main hall. Bucky glanced around the hall noticing the new decor. “So who’s the guy?” Bucky turned quickly, a bit startled by her question. “You seem more…” she started to say, snapping her fingers as she thought of the word. “Happy!”

Valkyrie stood there with a huge smile on her face as Bucky let out a nervous chuckle, trying his best to suppress his own smile. “There is no guy,” he lied, turning away to hide his face. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep Steve a secret when it came to Valkyrie. She could read anyone so easily. Chuckling nervously definitely gave it away. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and smirked. Bucky held a hand up. “Okay, fine! You got me.”

“Have a quick drink with me before I send you up to Thor. You can tell me all about this mystery man of yours,” she said, leading Bucky into the lounge area where several other vampires occupied the room. Valkyrie gestured him to a table by the window and handed him a glass. She uncapped the pitcher of blood and poured a generous amount for the both of them. “So?” She started to say. Bucky sighed.

“There is a guy, but I’m positive it’ll go nowhere. What I thought could be flirting was probably him being nice and reminiscing of old times when we were younger. I don’t think he’s ever been interested in me,” Bucky explained. And that was the honest truth. Steve saw Bucky only as a friend and nothing more. Well, that’s what Bucky thought. Steve had never shown any type of affection except for a bit of hand-holding, but that didn’t mean he liked Bucky.

Friends holding hands and sleeping a bed together didn’t mean there were romantic feelings. Bucky slept in Steve’s bed because the floor was uncomfortable and like Steve said, _‘what kind of friend would I be if I let you sleep on the floor?’_ Bucky held his hand as Steve’s mom opened his acceptance letter to the top art college of his choice. Those moments were done in a friendship sense and not a romantic way.

Valkyrie gestured to Bucky to sit on the couch in the center of the room. Bucky dropped the storage box on the coffee table and took a seat in the recliner chair next to her. “What makes you believe it won’t go anywhere?” she asked. Bucky shrugged. “Does he have a girlfriend? Has he told you he isn’t ready for a relationship?”

Setting his glass down, Bucky folded his hands and rested his head on top of them. “From what I gathered, I think he’s single, but I don’t know, Val. I haven’t seen the guy in almost ten years. If there were ever any feelings, they’re probably gone.” Bucky let out a long sigh. “It doesn’t help that I’m a vampire either,” he added, catching Valkyrie’s gaze.

“He has a thing against dating vampires, does he?”

“Steve didn’t say exactly, but he did ask if I would date a human.”

Valkyrie’s eyebrows rose at that response. “I’d say there’s a chance he wants to date you if he asked you that question.” Bucky chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about it. Perhaps she was right. Steve could have asked that question because he does, in fact, have feelings for and wants to date him. On the other hand, Steve could have asked out of curiosity because of the couple they had just talked to. Bucky groaned. He was starting to overthink the situation. “You won’t know unless you ask him.”

“I know, and I should talk to him about us but…” Bucky covered his face with his hands and sighed. Valkyrie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I feel like I’m back in high school freaking out over a crush,” he mumbled, glancing at her.

“You’re not the only person who’s freaked out over a crush, believe me,” she laughed. After finishing their drinks, Valkyrie escorted him to Thor’s office. When they arrived, the office was empty. “He’ll be with you shortly. In the meantime, you can have a seat and wait for him.” Bucky nodded and took a seat at Thor’s desk. The door was shut behind Valkyrie and he was left alone.

To keep himself preoccupied, Bucky pulled out his phone to check his notifications. He scrolled through his work emails, reading over important notices from the department and replying to Wanda’s concerns about a case she was looking into. He opened his texts to find several messages from Clint, all of which were about Natasha--how she was amazing, or how he felt a little embarrassed after he told her a joke. He sent Clint a quick reply to help calm his nerves about Natasha and slipped the phone back into his pocket just as the office doors burst open.

Bucky turned in his chair to see Rumlow walking towards him with a smirk on his face. Rumlow had never done anything personally to Bucky, but the guy had always rubbed him the wrong way. The way the vampire spoke about humans like they were nothing, calling them blood bags, and the way he carried himself was a bit unsettling. Rumlow dropped into the empty seat next to Bucky and threw up his legs on the desk. Bucky’s lips thinned. They’d only been in the room for thirty seconds, and already Bucky was feeling a little annoyed.

“Nice to see you again, James,” he said softly. Bucky could feel Rumlow’s eyes on him, staring intensely. “Aw, cat got your tongue?” Bucky tried his best to ignore the vampire, hoping he’d get the hint and stop talking. “A silent treatment? You’re hurting my feelings, James,” Rumlow whined, leaning in close.

“I don’t care!” Bucky growled, flashing his fangs at Rumlow. “I’m here to take care of some business, not to sit here and talk to you.” Rumlow backed away with his hands up in defense.

“Sounds like you need someone to show you a good time and get you out of this bad mood. Y’know I could definitely help you with that—help you feel less on edge. What do you say, James?” He whispered, seductively. Rumlow leaned close to Bucky once again, biting his lip and flashing his fangs.

Bucky stood from his seat and walked over to the window, looking out at the city in the distance. Rumlow always knew how to get under Bucky’s skin. He knew Rumlow liked it when Bucky got mad. He tried to ignore him every time, yet Rumlow still managed to piss him off. “I’m here to talk business, not listen to the many ways you say you can make me feel less on edge.”

Rumlow chuckled softly. “Deep down, you know you’d enjoy it.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

The office door suddenly swung open, and a muscular blond man walked in. “Bucky!” Thor’s voice roared as he approached Bucky and pulled him into a tight, but joyous, hug. “How long has it been since I last saw you?” he asked. He took a seat behind his desk and glared at Rumlow’s feet. He quickly took them off the desk.

“Only two months,” Bucky replied. Compared to other coven leaders in New York, Thor was considered one of the nicer leaders. He cared about everyone in the district and opened his home up for anyone to come by to speak with him. Thor looked out for people like Bucky and Valkyrie. “Here’s two months worth of reports,” he said, dropping the storage box on the table. Rumlow let out a loud whistle.

“That’s a lot of reports,” he said, reaching for it. Bucky moved it closer to Thor.

“Yes, it is, and they’re not meant for you to look through,” Bucky snapped. Thor took the box from his hands and placed it on the floor next to his desk. Folding his hands together, he turned to Rumlow, giving him a firm look.

“Rumlow,” Thor acknowledged him. “How can I help you?” Rumlow took out his phone and pushed it across the desk. There on the phone’s screen, Bucky caught a glimpse of an old rustic looking room. It was hard to see other details due to the bad lighting.

“That warehouse you sent us to was a bust. It was completely empty: no vampires, no blood bags--humans--or any type of draining machine. Are you sure the information the other coven gave us was legit?” Rumlow inquired. Bucky gave him the side-eye. Warehouse? Draining machine?

Thor remained quiet as he scrolled through the photos, his brows furrowing slowly the more he looked on. “There should have been something there. My sources would never give me any faulty information.” Thor sighed, leaning back in his chair before pressing further. “Are you sure? No trace of blood?”

Rumlow shook his head. “Nothing. I don’t think anyone has been there in a long time.” Bucky watched Rumlow closely as the vampire picked at his fingers. “Any other place you want me to check out?”

Thor waved his hand. “No, I don’t have any other information as of right now, but if anything comes up, I’ll let you know,” Thor said. Rumlow nodded and pushed himself up from the chair.

“Alright, boss.” Rumlow’s eyes landed on Bucky, his eyes glowing bright and almost golden. He grinned, fangs still unsheathed. “Call me if you’re interested in my offer,” he said, winking before heading out the door. Bucky let out a groan that he’d been holding in ever since Rumlow stepped foot in the room. Thor shook his head.

“He is a pain in the ass, but very helpful around here at times,” Thor admitted. The room grew quiet for a moment before Thor clapped his hands together. “The reports!” He picked up the storage box from the floor and dropped it onto his desk. Removing the lid, Thor pulled out a stack of folders, all containing different crimes committed by vampires over the last two months.

“It’s been a busy two months as you can see,” Bucky said, gesturing to the folders. “Surprisingly nothing too terrible. We had a few illegal transformations, vampires almost draining humans, fights, et cetera.” Thor flipped through some of the folders and then slipped them back into the storage box. “Other than that, there’s nothing else to report.”

Thor suddenly stood, and Bucky watched as the man walked over to the window and looked outside. He stood there for several seconds before returning to the desk. Opening the desk draw, he pulled out his laptop and started typing away, staring at the screen intensely. On the other side of the room, the printer came to life. Thor retrieved several sheets of paper and handed it to Bucky.

“What’s all this?” he asked, looking down at the front page. At the very top of the page in bold letters read _ROGUE VAMPIRE_

“I had to wait until Rumlow was off the premises in case he tried to eavesdrop on us,” Thor explained. Bucky stared at him, a look of concern washing over his face. “I need you to do some investigating for me. A few weeks ago, I received word that we may have a rogue vampire issue on our hands. In a warehouse located in Manhattan, they found humans connected to machines and drained completely of blood. We learned the machines were used to transfer their blood to these containers.”

Thor pulled out a few photos, sliding them across the desk. Bucky looked them over with disgust. The humans in the photos were so pale and fragile. Squinting, he could see an IV line hanging from their arms. The next photo showed the machine connected to an empty container. Clearly, it hadn’t been used yet nor was there a body in the chair. Bucky looked at Thor, horrified by what he had just looked at.

“The warehouse you sent Rumlow to--humans were drained there, too?”

“There were. The Manhattan coven emailed me some recon photos, but like you heard, Rumlow said there was nothing there.” Thor replied. Bucky continued to look at the photos from the warehouse. He froze, coming to a realization.

“Hold on…” Bucky started to say. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Thor nodded. “Listen, I hate the guy too, but Rumlow wouldn’t--he wouldn’t kidnap anyone and drain them of their blood.”

Thor sighed, running a hand over his face. “I didn’t want to believe it at first either, but how do you explain an entire warehouse being cleared out when Manhattan’s coven leader, Rumlow, and I were the only ones that knew about it? Either Rumlow is working with the rogue vampire and tipped them off, or he’s the rogue vampire himself.”

Bucky turned his attention back to the photos. “What exactly do you want me to investigate? We’ve had a few humans almost drained of their blood, but it didn’t involve machinery or a warehouse.”

“What about the NYPD? Have you heard anything strange regarding cases they’ve had?” Thor asked. Without knowing about a rogue vampire draining humans, the NYPD might not notice any connections. “Perhaps you could ask someone at the Brooklyn’s precinct if there have been cases involving any kidnapping, murders due to exsanguination, missing persons, et cetera.”

Bucky’s mind immediately went to Steve. He was sure Steve would be more than happy to assist. “I know someone that could possibly help. He’s an old friend of mine who’s a detective in that precinct. How much information can I tell him?” Bucky asked.

“If you trust this person, I say tell him everything we know, but only him. I don’t trust the NYPD entirely, so it’s best to keep the amount of those who know to a minimum,” Thor said. Till this day, most covens didn't trust humans that much. Thor was one of those coven leaders. While the NYVPD shared cases with the NYPD, there was some information the covens liked to keep secret for their own personal investigations. For Bucky, becoming a vampire didn’t make him trust humans any less.

“I’ll speak with him today and report back to you if I find any useful information pertaining to this investigation.”

“Excellent! I appreciate the help.” Thor stood, reaching out towards the brunette. “I’ll see you around, Bucky.” Bucky grabbed Thor’s hand, giving it a firm shake and left the office. Before leaving, Bucky made his way back to the lounge to find Valkyrie sitting on the same [couch?? Seat??] as earlier. She glanced up from the folder she held in her hands and looked at him with a grimace look on her face.

“Everything okay?” he asked, slowly.

“I can’t believe he would do something like this. We treated Rumlow like family, and he betrays us by doing this,” she said, angrily as she held open the folder for Bucky to see. There in her hands were the exact photos Thor had shown him back in the office.

“As much as he dislikes humans, I didn’t think he would go this far. Thor assigned me to investigate, so hopefully we can put a stop to this soon,” Bucky assured. Valkyrie sighed, closing the folder. “Thor wants me to keep him updated if I find any information. I’ll keep you updated, too.”

“I’m sure Thor will do the same, but if it helps, I’ll keep tabs on Rumlow whenever he shows up here at the coven,” she said.

“Deal.”

Bucky spoke with Valkyrie a little longer, discussing details that they both had read over before he headed back to his office in the NYVPD. Things seemed pretty calm when he entered the precinct. There weren’t that many people in the holding cell, which was a surprise. Usually nights were when crime tended to pick up, and by morning there are normally several vampires in the holding cell.

“Quiet night?” Bucky called out , startling Clint and causing him to fumble with his phone.

“Y-Yeah. Nothing too crazy happened while you were gone, Sarge!” he answered. Bucky chuckled to himself. Wanda suddenly appeared Bucky with two cups of coffee in hand, stopping him at the office door.

“Hey James, can I borrow you for a quick moment? I just wanted to update you on that case Scott and I worked on yesterday evening,” she said, handing him one of the cups. Bucky took the lid off and inhaled the caramel smell, letting out a moan.

“You know me too well,” he said, taking a sip. “We can talk in my office.” Bucky ushered Wanda in the office, where they spoke for several minutes.

“So let me get this straight: a group of friends were playing truth or dare drunk. And someone dared the friend who was a vampire to turn their human friend?” Buck said, hand over his brow.

“His parents were furious, but the guy took it fairly well after realizing what had happened,” Wanda said.

“Wow, okay. Gather up all the paperwork and notes you took and have them on my desk by this evening,” Bucky ordered, still a bit blown away at what Wanda just explained to him. She nodded, tossing her empty coffee cup in the trash and leaving.

Throughout the remainder of the morning and into the afternoon, Bucky became busy: interviewing suspects and victims, looking over paperwork, and answering phone calls from other precincts. As the time ticked closer to one o’clock, Bucky began to feel a little worried that he might miss Steve’s lunch break. He really needed to speak with Steve in private, and Bucky figured the best time to talk without his partners around was possibly his lunch break.

Once it hit one, Bucky was out the door and on his way to the Brooklyn’s precinct. Luckily, the drive there wasn’t long with little traffic in sight. When Bucky arrived, he noticed all three of their desks were empty. He sighed, mentally kicking himself in the ass. Steve had already gone to lunch, and he couldn’t wait around for too long since he was on his own break, too. Bucky looked around the room, hoping he could find someone who knew Steve’s whereabouts.

Leaning against an office door, Bucky noticed a bald man wearing an eye patch watching him. He seemed a bit stiff standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. His stare was dead set on Bucky, clearly trying to be intimidating. Bucky wasn’t going to lie: the intimidating look was working just a little. Shaking those nervous feelings off, Bucky walked up to the man.

“Sergeant Barnes,” the man started to say. So he knew who Bucky was, but he had no clue who this man was. “What can I do for you?” Bucky extended his hand out towards the man with a smile, but when Bucky realized he was staying put, he pocketed his hand.

“Uh, I’m looking for Steve--Detective Rogers,” Bucky said, glancing around one more time in search of the blond. The man shifted, placing his hands on his hips. “Needed to speak with him on a private matter,” he mumbled.

“I’m sure whatever you two do on your own time together can be spoken about during after hours and not during work,” he said. Bucky’s mouth dropped open a little. “I hear everything, Barnes. Including that conversation Rogers and Romanoff had about you earlier.”

Earlier? Whatever Steve was talking about to Natasha, it had to be something personal based on what the man had said. ‘...whatever you two do on your own time together.’ Bucky’s eyes grew wide after repeating those words in his head. Did this man think he and Steve were dating?

“Sir, I can assure you. Whatever you think is going on between me and Rogers--it’s nothing unprofessional. I’m here to talk business and nothing personal,” Bucky said quickly. The man tilted his head as he raised his brow. “I just need to speak with Detective Rogers for a few minutes, and then I’ll be out of here.”

The man continued to stare without a word, and Bucky did the same. “I have my eye on you,” he finally said. And with that, he turned on his feet and disappeared into an office. There on the wall next to the door was a silver nameplate with the name “Fury” engraved on it. The Captain of the Brooklyn precinct thought he was having a fling with one of his detectives. Bucky groaned and slumped into the chair at Steve’s desk with a hand over his face.

His first encounter with the Captain of the precinct, and he had to explain that he isn’t seeing one of his detectives. Bucky felt a little embarrassed. Not because of who Captain Fury thought he was dating. The idea that he was with Steve wasn’t embarrassing. Knowing that Steve spoke to Natasha about something personal that made the Captain believe Bucky was only there to talk about something personal--that was embarrassing.

Glancing at the time, it had been a little over twenty minutes since Bucky had arrived. He was starting to think maybe Steve was at lunch with Sam and Natasha wouldn’t be back for a while. Maybe he would have better luck if he tried meeting with Steve after his shift ended. Waiting a few more minutes, Bucky realized Steve most likely wouldn’t show up. Reaching for a stack of colorful post-it notes, he ripped one off and scribbled a quick note to Steve with his phone number at the bottom. Bucky placed it on the center of the desk and stood up. As he took a step in the direction of the exit, Steve appeared, smiling after spotting Bucky.

“Hey Buck,” he called out, setting a bag of food on the desk. “If I knew you were coming by, I would have bought you something too,” he said, gesturing to the food. Bucky smiled. Steve noticed the post-it note and pulled it off the desk. He read it over. “What's up?” Steve asked with a concerned tone as he flashed the note to Bucky.

“I needed to see you,” Bucky said, causing Steve to blush a little. The corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Bucky froze, realizing how that must have sounded. That he desperately wanted to see Steve, which kind of was true. Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about Steve since they reunited yesterday afternoon. He missed Steve. “To talk to you,” he added. Steve’s shoulders dropped. “I needed to see you because I wanted to talk to you privately about something important.”

The blond mouthed an, ‘oh’ and nodded. “We can talk outside if you like. No interruptions.” Steve said, quietly. Bucky could sense something was a little off by the tone of Steve’s voice.

“How long is your break?” Bucky asked.

“Usually a half an hour, but if I need a longer break, Sam or Natasha covers for me,” Steve replied. Bucky grabbed the bag of food off the desk and smiled softly.

“Ask for fifteen extra minutes.”

• • •

Bucky took Steve to a park located down the street from the precinct. The park was small and quiet with not too many people lingering around. Steve pointed to a picnic table in the shade underneath a large tree. It was a perfect spot to talk privately. They both took a seat, and Bucky watched Steve unpack his lunch.

After Steve ate half of his sandwich, Bucky began to talk. “I spoke with the head of the Brooklyn coven this morning. It was brought to my attention that we may have a rogue vampire on our hands.”.

“A rogue vampire?” Steve repeated, as he wiped away the food crumbs from his face.

“At first, it was rumored that a vampire had been kidnapping humans off the streets, and keeping them hostage in these abandoned warehouses located around New York. There, they would perform blood harvesting and---”

“Ditching the bodies?” Steve finished. Bucky eyes grew wide. “That explains everything,” he muttered to himself.

“Steve?” Bucky said.

“The case I told you about yesterday. The one with no leads. No suspects. Nothing.” Steve said, clearing the table between the two of them. He pulled out his phone, tapping away at the screen until he found what he was looking for. “Last week, we found several bodies in different locations drained of blood. My first thought was vampires, but look.” Steve double tapped on the screen, zooming in on a photo. He held it out for Bucky. “No bite marks. There aren’t any on his wrists or neck either.”

Bucky examined the photo closely, noting the man’s wrists and neck were bare. He swiped through the next several photos--all of which were photos of victims from different crime scenes.

“What do Sam and Natasha think of this?” Bucky questioned. Steve blew out air and shrugged.

“Vampires, but we don’t have enough evidence to confirm if it is them. Others believe it’s just a very sadistic person killing people and draining their blood as a trophy.”  
Bucky ran his hand over his face, thinking back to the conversation he had with Thor that morning. He was allowed to tell Steve all the evidence they had pertaining to the rogue vampire. He trusted Steve, and from the looks of it, Steve’s case had a connection to theirs.

He leaned forward, touching Steve’s hand. The blond’s gaze dropped to Bucky’s hand. “Listen, Steve. What I’m about to tell you has to stay between us for now. You can’t tell Sam, Natasha, or your Captain--not without my coven leader’s approval, that is,” Bucky said, seriously. Steve opened his mouth, only shut it and nod instead. “I was given a file this morning that contained photos of these abandoned warehouses located all around the city. Whoever this vampire is, they’re kidnapping people off the streets, taking them to these warehouses, and hooking them up to machines that drain them of their blood.”

“Do you have a suspect?”

“We have an idea of who it may be, but we’re not one hundred percent sure it's even him.”

“Who is it?” Steve asked.

Hesitating briefly, Bucky slowly opened his phone to scroll through his camera roll. He stopped on a photo of Rumlow and frowned. “Before I show this photo, you have to promise me if you come across any leads of any sort, you have to tell me. If you’re pursuing a lead, call me right away, and I’ll meet up with you,” Bucky ordered.

“I can take ca---” Steve started to say. Bucky took both of Steve’s hands into his and held them tightly.

“I’m serious, Steve! I know you can take care of yourself, but going up against a vampire is insane. If you get hurt, I could never forgive myself. Promise me that you’ll call me whenever you get a lead,” Bucky pleaded, his eyes softened. Steve squeezed Bucky’s hands.

“I promise,” he said. Bucky felt at ease from hearing those two words. It would be his worst nightmare if something ever happened to Steve. He opened his phone once again, handing Steve the phone. “This is Rumlow. First name Brock. He’s a seventy-something-year-old vampire, so he’s been around for a while. I never got along with the guy, but I couldn’t believe it when Thor suggested that he could be the vampire doing all of this,” Bucky said. Steve handed back the phone.

“He looks somewhat familiar, but I’m not entirely sure where I’ve seen him,” Steve said, sighing.

“Well, if you do remember, let me know. Okay?”

“Okay,” Steve mumbled, looking down at their hands. Bucky flashed Steve a reassuring smile, his fangs pressing against his bottom lip. With so much on his mind, Bucky completely forgot to add a packet of blood to his coffee that morning. Checking the time, he figured there was enough time to stop by the coffee shop on the way back.

“I should let you get back to work. I’m sure it’s been more than fifteen minutes since you left. Don’t want your partners thinking I kidnapped you,” Bucky smirked, as he pulled his hands out of Steve’s. The blond looked rather unhappy suddenly, staring at his now-empty hands. “Plus, I gotta grab a cup of coffee with blood to fix this.” Bucky pointed to his fangs.

“I noticed you keep your fangs hidden while other vampires I’ve met keep them visible,” Steve said, his voice a bit quiet as he cleaned up. Suddenly, Steve let out a groan and covered his face with his hands. Bucky couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sorry, Buck. I didn’t--that was probably rude of me to say.”

“It’s okay, Steve. I’ve heard way worse shouted at me by humans and vampires.” Bucky reached out, patting Steve on the shoulder reassuringly. “Really.” Steve quickly and quietly finished clearing off the trash off the table before, they headed back to the precinct.

Stopping in front of the precinct, Bucky and Steve said their goodbyes. Bucky felt he had already taken up too much of Steve’s time, but he also needed to get back to the office himself to finish up a few things. Steve pulled out his wallet and handed Bucky a card with a cell number and email typed on it.

“Like you told me, if you find out any new information, call me?” Steve said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Bucky nodded. “Of course, and remember: if Sam and Natasha try to get any information out of you on what we talked about, say we were just catching up on things.”

“Understood. See you around Bucky.” Steve said, smiling.

“Yeah, see you Stevie.” And with that Steve went inside, leaving Bucky alone on the sidewalk. It took Bucky a moment to realize he had just used a nickname he’d use to call Steve back in highschool. A nickname that no one else used. Not even Steve’s mother called him Stevie.

Bucky texted Thor after he arrived back at his office, updating him on everything he and Steve had talked about. He mentioned how they both believed their cases were somehow connected and that they were going to work together on the investigation. Thor was very pleased with the information and wanted Bucky to stop by sometime soon with Steve to discuss more about the investigation.

As the day carried on, Bucky was in and out of his office throughout the evening. He accompanied Wanda on a call, then attended a few last minute meetings until he left for the night. On the way to his car, Clint stopped him in the lobby, asking if he wants to hang out. The day was long and busy, so having a few drinks and kicking it back with a friend didn’t sound like a bad idea. They agreed to hang out at Bucky’s house in an hour, giving Clint some time to pick up the drinks.

When Bucky got home, he quickly changed out of his work clothes and into more comfortable ones. Heading to the living room, he browsed through his movie collection, taking out several he thought Clint would like and set them on the coffee table. If Clint didn’t like any of the options, Bucky was sure they could find something else to watch. While he waited for Clint’s arrival, he took a seat on the couch, staring at the blank text message window with Steve’s number opened at the top.

Would it be weird for him to text Steve simply because he wanted to talk? Bucky had typed out various different messages, all of which he deleted immediately. To be honest, he was a little nervous to text Steve. The last two days that Bucky has talked to Steve was to discuss cases. Besides the moment they had at the restaurant the other night, they really haven’t had time to catch up or reminisce about the good ‘ol days.

A knock on the door startled Bucky. He closed his phone and opened the door to find Clint with arms full of drinks and food. “Sorry for taking so long,” he said, apologizing as he rushed pass Bucky and gently dropped everything on the kitchen counter. “Bought you those little candies with the blood in the middle.”

“Thanks, Clint,” Bucky said, starting to put away some of the drinks in the fridge. “I laid out some movies on the coffee table. Pick whichever one sounds interesting and put it in the DVD player.”

“Roger that, Sarge,” Clint said, grinned, and headed out the room. Bucky put the remaining drinks away, except for two, and took them along with the bag of candy. On the TV screen was the opening menu for Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t one of the options,” Bucky chuckled. Clint only smiled and settled into the recliner chair. Bucky handed Clint a drink and he laid across the couch, pulling a blanket over himself.

Almost twenty minutes into the movie, Bucky opened the blank text message again, debating if he should text Steve. He didn’t want to disturb Steve in case he had fallen asleep. It was only midnight, but for some it was considered late. Clint noticed him staring at the bright screen and the scrunched up look on Bucky’s face.

“Who are you talking to?” Clint asked, pausing the movie. Bucky glanced up from the phone, staring at his partner like a deer in headlights.

“No one,” he replied, which was true. Even though he had a text message open to Steve, he technically wasn’t talking to him--yet.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Clearly, it's someone, because you’ve been staring at your phone like you’re concentrating hard on what to say. So, who is it?” Bucky knew he couldn’t brush Clint off again. If Clint wanted to know, he’d do anything to find out--that includes nagging the crap out of Bucky until he caved. He exhaled loudly, throwing the business card at Clint. The card landed in Clint’s lap, and he smiled. “Figured it was Detective Rogers. I noticed how the two of you looked at each other last night.”

Bucky eyebrow rose, “What do you mean?”

“Like you have chemistry with the guy.” Clint let out a loud whistle. “And you’re crushing hard, my friend.”

“I don’t have a crush on Steve!” Bucky exclaimed. Clint simply laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’m not crushing on him, okay?” That was a lie. He was definitely crushing on the blond. All those feelings he had for Steve back in highschool were rushing back in full force. And it felt so silly for Bucky to feel shy around Steve, all because of the feelings that were resurfacing after ten years. A silly highschool crush that Steve probably didn’t reciprocate.

“Then why have you been staring at an empty text message since the movie started. It’s okay to admit you have feelings for the guy,” said Clint.

“Fine, I’ll admit it. I like Steve, alright? I haven’t told him yet because I’m afraid he won’t feel the same way about me, and then things will be different. I just got him back. I don’t want to lose him again,” Bucky admitted, looking at Clint with sad eyes.

Clint let out a sigh. “I get that, but how will you know unless you tell him. For all you know, Steve could feel the same way about you. He could be scared to tell you. I’m telling you Bucky, the dude is head over heels for you.”

“If we drop this conversation now, I’ll try to talk to him about it sometime this week and see where it goes from there,” Bucky said. Clint took a sip of his drink and placed it on the table before folding his hands together.

“Hang out with him too,” Clint suggested, shooting Bucky a smile. The brunet chuckled softly. Even though he was being annoying, Bucky knew Clint was only trying to help by giving him the encouragement--that little push he needed--to tell Steve how he felt.

“Speaking of a crush,” Bucky said, changing the subject to Clint’s love life. “What’s up with you and Natasha? You two seem to get along quite well.” Bucky pointed out with a smirk. Clint waved a hand and looked away. “Maybe you should take your own advice and ask her out.

“Maybe I will,” he grinned, taking another sip. The conversation between the two ended there and they resumed back to the movie. Bucky gave his phone one last glance before stuffing it away in the pocket of his sweatpants. As the movie neared the end, Clint started to laugh.

“Clint?” Bucky started to say. “This part isn’t even funny.”

“Whenever you two decide to get together, that’s what your fighting is gonna look like.”

Bucky groaned as he watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith fight on screen. The movie came to an end, and Clint announced that he was heading home for the night. He was right though. Instead of moping around and not doing anything about it--Bucky should take action and do something about his feelings. But first, he had to get to know Steve again. He wanted to hang out with Steve, maybe have dinner with the guy. It’d been almost ten years, and a lot had happened since high school. He still didn’t know why Steve left art school. Bucky didn’t even know if Steve was seeing anyone or not.

After cleaning up after himself and Clint, Bucky retired to his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He chewed on his lip, thinking about Steve and whether he should send him a text. Letting out a loud groan, he ran a hand over his face before reaching for his phone. He opened a blank text message. Fingers hovering over the keyboard, Bucky thought carefully of what he should say. If this was any other person, he would know how to start the conversation but this was Steve. He didn’t want to sound clingy, desperate or cliche.

 **Bucky** | hey, its bucky

He tossed the phone across the bed, and draped his arm over his eyes. Bucky laid there in silence, waiting to hear that little buzz. It felt like hours. When he heard that low buzzing noise, Bucky’s body relaxed. He reached over for his phone and swiped open the message.

 **Steve** | hey buck :)

 **Bucky** | Y’know I was just thinking about that party you invited me to a few weeks after we started hanging out

 **Steve** | I remember that party lol Wasn’t that your first?

 **Bucky** | And my last. There were way too many people there

Bucky was never one for parties. The loud music. The crowds of people. It wasn’t his kind of thing, but Steve had invited him to a spring break party. After Steve hit him with those gorgeous blue puppy eyes, he couldn’t resist saying yes. Steve didn’t reply for a while. Bucky figured he had fallen asleep since it was, in fact, almost two in the morning. But after seeing those three dots appear, Bucky felt happy.

 **Steve** | I didn’t think it would be a huge party, but I’m glad we left. I’ll admit, that was one of the best nights I’ve ever had

Bucky couldn’t help but smile. He read that last text several more times, his smile getting bigger and bigger. That night after they left the party, Steve drove them to the nearest diner, ordered the both of them a shake to-go, and ended up at a park where they just talked. And when Bucky started getting tired, Steve drove back to his place where they fell asleep together in Steve’s bed.

 **Bucky** | It was a great night, wasn’t it :)

 **Steve** | It was...hey can I ask you something?

 **Bucky** | Yeah, whats up

A couple of minutes went by as the three dots appeared and disappeared over and over again. Bucky started to feel a little nervous. What could Steve possibly want to ask? The dots disappeared once more before a message was sent

 **Steve** | Ah nevermind.

 **Bucky** | What were you going to ask???

 **Steve** | It’s nothing important. Hey, I think I’m going to call it a night. I’m exhausted. I’ll talk to you in the morning?

 **Bucky** | Yeah, I’ll text you in the morning. Goodnight Stevie :)

 **Steve** | Goodnight, Buck :)


End file.
